With the development of the technology, the agricultural mechanization is getting more and more improved. With the development of large-scale cultivation, the aircraft is used more and more to carry out the field work. For example, a flying spreader is used to spread seeds in the field or spread fertilizer during the crop growing season; an agricultural spraying Unmanned Aerial Vehicle (UAV) is used to spray pesticides to eliminate agricultural damage; and etc. However, there is a problem, i.e., when different jobs need to be performed, different types of UAV operations are required to work separately. For farmers, they need to set aside plenty space to accommodate different types of UAV. Also, a lot of money need to be invested in buying UAVs. In addition, maintenance costs are high. As a result, the cost for farmers greatly increases. If a flying platform which can carry different equipment with various functions can be provided, the farmer merely needs to buy one such platform. By altering the carried equipment, different jobs can be done. Thus, the growth of crops can be secured.